First Time for Everything
by eRin1
Summary: Relena's first time....


Agony.  
  
Yes. That had to be about the only word that could describe what she was feeling. The searing pain the jolted her whole body. She was lying on her stomach with her backside facing the air. She could feel a slight breeze drift past her bare skin. She felt totally naked to all that surrounded her, in truth she almost was.  
  
God the pain.  
  
She didn't know why she had chosen to do this at that exact moment. Maybe it had been the thrill of doing the forbidden. She choked back a cry of pain that threatened to fall from her lips. She had to keep on reminding herself that she had wanted this for so long. Swallowing hard she clutched at the white sheets. She could feel her knuckles going white from all the pressure she was putting on them.  
  
"Relax Relena. You need to relax or this is going to hurt more than it need be," he said soothingly.  
  
His voice.  
  
The deep tenor of his voice seemed to relax her and she let go of the sheets before clutching them again with pain.  
  
"Augh!" Her voice seemed to echo throughout the small room. They were way in the back; away from other people, all by themselves. Nobody was going to disturb them from what they were doing. She felt her body tense as she tried to control the bucking of her body. She couldn't hold out much longer. He needed to end it.  
  
And very soon.  
  
"Relena. You need to stop moving against me. I don't want to hurt you but if you keep on tensing up then we'll never be able to finish what we started. And I don't think that's what you want is it?"  
  
Relena looked up briefly and felt slightly annoyed about the smug grin plastered on his face. How dare he be grinning like that, she thought. He's not the one who is going through all this pain. He gets to enjoy all of this. She lowered her head and mumbled something about him continuing.  
  
His cool hand on her backside prevented her from moving about as he suddenly entered her once more.  
  
Pain.  
  
It was almost unbearable. But there was no going back. She had started this and now she was going to finish it. Her breaths became shallow as she gasped out his name.  
  
He went in and out.  
  
In and out.  
  
Again and again.  
  
There it was.  
  
Almost done.  
  
She could feel it about to come. Her mind screaming for it to end. Soon her body was totally lax. Finally satisfied she rolled over onto her backside and let out a tired sigh.  
  
"See now that wasn't so bad was it Princess?" He leaned over to grasp her hand. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"Well now you can tell all your friends that you finally did. They'll be so proud of you."  
  
Relena laughed. It seemed such an ironic thing to say. She had finally gotten the nerve, but she didn't know what to expect from the ones she loved most.  
  
Milliardo would probably freak out on her and then decide he needed to avenge his baby sister by killing the man that dared to violate her body. Noin would probably not approve of it but would be glad that she had been safe about it. The Doctor in Sally would be saying how it was not always the safest thing, no matter how clean you were and that the best thing to do was not to do it at all. Duo would say it was cool, Hilde too. Trowa and Quatre would just stand there with their secret smiles and congratulate her.  
  
"Thank you so much." She turned to look at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You have no idea how much this meant to me. Nobody understood how I felt about this."  
  
"It's ok Relena. I understand. I'm glad that I was your first though." He headed towards the door. "I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine."  
  
She slowly got up. She felt herself grimace at the pain that temporarily shot through her. She'd definitely have to sit on a soft seat the next day. Relena picked up her clothes and slid the crumpled jeans back onto her slim figure.  
  
Turning around she glanced at the full-length mirror. With an evil grin she pulled the upper part of her jeans down some, revealing the small of her back.  
  
Etched in tiny Japanese symbols, were the words "Omae o korosu" in black ink. A tiny red rose threading through it. Relena Dorlain: Princess of Sanc, ex-Queen of the World and head of the former ESUN had gotten her first tattoo. 


End file.
